Luffy's Sister
by animequeen1012
Summary: one day luffy sister comes crashing down onto the sunny. how the heck did she get there! that not the part. why did her just kissing luffy AND zoro! AND she's a devil fruit user that can swim. what's going on! disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS! WISH I DID. THEN I'D BE A GENIUS!
1. Incoming! Look Out Luffy!

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny and most of the crew was on the deck. Zoro was sleeping near the kitchen door, Robin was reading a book in her lounge chair, Usopp was off in the corner tinkering with his latest invention, Brook was sitting on the swing humming Bink's Sake, Nami was watching the and checking for abnormal changes, Sanji was gawking at her outfit, and Luffy was sitting on the figure head, dangerously close to falling into the water, complaining how he was bored. The other two crew members were inside. Chopper was making more Rumble Balls and medicines and Franky was making repairs to the Mini Merry 2.

"Nami I'm bored", complained Luffy.

"Then fall in the water and drown" she replied.

"Don't be such a meanie, Nami."

Just then the sound of someone screaming reached Luffy's ears.

"Did you hear that?" Luffy asked to no one in particular.

Luffy searched around for the source of the noise. He didn't see another ship and he didn't see anyone drowning.

"Usopp do you see any islands or any one in the water?"

Usopp looked up from the weapon he was making, and pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"….. I don't see any islands…" he replied adjusting his goggles.

The yelling was getting louder and louder. Now everyone could hear it. They just could find where it was coming from.

"…..there isn't anyone in the water either."

Just then Usopp's eyes caught a look at something flying in their direction.

"Ah! Luffy, I see it. It looks like someone is flying at the ship! If I had to say it will fall…"

Now the person was in sight of the others. They were approaching at a rapid speed. Now one ever it was, was here and flew right into Luffy. Both fell into the water with a huge slash.

"…..directly into Luffy" Usopp said finally completing his sentence.

Sanji had taken his eyes off on Nami to watch. Now he was behind Usopp.

"Say so sooner idiot." He scolded.

Zoro, who was now awake, jumped into the water to retrieve the two hammers that had just sunk.

When Zoro resurfaced hold the two Sanji threw down a rope to help pull them up. Now on the deck, the crew laid the sunken hammers out. Now they had a good look at the stranger. All jaws hit the ground.

"T-t-t-t-two l-l-l-…."stammered Usopp.

"L-l-l- LUFFYS!" finished Nami.

"Eeehhhhhhhhh!" said everyone.


	2. Strawhat's Sister? Meet Monkey D Lena

There on the deck lying unconscious were two Luffys. They looked exactly alike down to the very last detail.

"Stop gawking and revive them" commanded Nami.

Sanji and Zoro went over and stomp on both Luffys' chest. Little sprouts of water started spraying from their mouths. Both bolted up.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" THEY SHOUTED.

Luffy 1(on the left) and Luffy 2(on the left) glared at Zoro and Sanji. After glaring for about ten seconds they slowly turned their heads toward each other, after realizing someone spoke with the same voice. Luffy 1's eyes lit up. Luffy 2 stared.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" asked Luffy 2.

The rest of the crew sweat dropped.

"Oi, Luffy look." Zoro said magical pulling out a mirror.

Luffy looked in the mirror then at Luffy 1.

"Gahhhhh!" Luffy scream while his eyes and tongue popped out of his head.

"Idiot!" chimed the crew.

Suddenly Luffy 1 glomped Luffy and kissed him.

"Ehhhhhh!" the crew was making a habit of yelling in unison.

"Why did a guy just kiss Luffy?" asked Nami, while pointing at the two and averting her eyes.

"I did know, but what I want to know is why there is another Luffy" said Sanji.

Chopper and Franky came on to the deck to find Luffy 1 still glomping Luffy 2.

For the whole crew was awake and present.

"Does anyone find it weird have Luffy is fine with this?" asked Zoro.

Zoro was right. Luffy 1 had made no attempt to push Luffy 2 away from kissing him and stop him from hugging him.

"Luffy" Zoro called.

Luffy 2 looked up and blushed.

"I am terribly sorry. I have yet to introduce myself."

Luffy 2 bowed and touch her hat, face, body and clothes with her left hand. Luffy 2's hat started morphing into a black fedora, the scar on his face disappeared and the skin became smooth, his hair began to grow and become wavy, his shirt and shorts became shorter and turned black, and his body changed to become alike robin's. While these changes happened Luffy 2 spoke.

"Hello. I am the one who will become pirate king, even if I have to kill my stupid brother. I am the sister of Fire Fist Ace and Straw hat Luffy." At this moment she stood up straight, her hair flying to her waist.

"My name is Monkey D. Lena. Nice to meet ya!"

"…. Monkey D. …."started Nami.

"…..Lena…." finished Usopp.

"…..sister…." said Chopper.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!" (A/N: would you stop that! Crew: you made us say it. A: shut up punks!)

Luffy jumped up and put his arm around Lena.

"Yep. She's my little sister" he said with his "D" grin o.

"There's nothing little about her" muttered Zoro.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister? And don't say 'you didn't ask.' " asked Nami.

"…"

"Why didn't you answer me?" Nami demanded

"You told me not to say 'you didn't ask'. "

Nami smacked him I the back of the head.

"You said that about Ace."

"Well it's true."

"As for you …" she turns and started talking to Lena.

"Question 1: why did you look like Luffy? Question 2: why the heck did you kiss your brother?"

"Easy. No. 1. I have the power of the Learn-Learn fruit. No. 2. I was learning his new techniques, as well as, increasing my Haki."

"So you're a devil fruit eater. That explains why you can't swim, but I don't the power. Please explain in."

"I can swim. I never said I ate a devil fruit."

"But you said you had the power of the Learn-Learn fruit."

"You just answered yourself. I said 'I had the power of' not 'I ate the'. "

Lena pulled out a chart of the devil fruits."

"When you say a chart of the devil fruits it's in the shape of a cross, like so. If you look there is a center point where each of the four sides meet. The fruit in the center is unknown to the world. That is because it's not really a fruit. The center is a power that is born into someone ever three hundred years or so. Although it's not a fruit it's less confusing to refer to it as one. Are there any question?"

"Yeah. If it's not a fruit and it's unknown have do you know all the detail about it?" asked Usopp.

"I was just getting to that. Aside from the power itself, it allows it's user to know its past, as well as, the world's future."

"Cool, so you can see the future?"

"Sadly yes."

"Why do you say that?" asked Sanji.

Lena hung her head.

"It means I know things. I know when and how the people I love will meet their demise; I know the villages that will be burned, the people who starve to death, the child who die on the streets, the pain awaiting you in the New World."

Tears began to fall from Lena's eyes. Lena looked up.

"Sorry, don't mind me. I just remember knowing my brother Sabo's death and being powerless to stop it. Anyway, on to the other part of my power. Can we sit down this may take a while and Luffy is getting heavy."

Luffy had fallen asleep with his arm around Lena's neck.

"Sure. You don't mind sit on the grass do you?" asked Nami.

"No it's fine."

She sat down and put Luffy's head in her lap. The other sat around her, like children during story time.

"With my power I can learn anyone's devil fruit ability and the technique or anyone's talent, you could call it. I can also give others abilities that I have learned. I can also completely steal someone's ability. That is the full answer to question 2. I kissed my brother to learn the techniques I don't already know. The thing about my Haki, when I learn someone's ability my Haki improves."

"You said you can swim, right?" asked Usopp.

Yes I can. It's because I was born with my power, but there is a slight curse to it. If I learn too many things at once my mind shuts down for a few minutes, and I have a horrible headache. While my brain is shut down, my eyes role into the back of my head."

"Wow."

"There's a little more. When my brain shuts down I'm almost completely defenseless."

"What do you mean by 'almost'?" asked Zoro.

"Half because of the headache half because in self-defense, my body reacts and I start to scream. It's very high pitch and it paralyzes the body."

"…."

"That reminds me, who are you and what's place in this crew?"

"I'm Nami. I'm this ships navigator."

"I'm Captain Usopp, the Sniper King!"

"Zoro. I'm the first mate, as well as, swordsmen."

"Hello Lena-san. My name is Brook and I'm the musician. May I see you panties?"

"Maybe later." Lena replied.

"SUPER. My name is Franky and I'm the shipwright."

"H-h-hello, human. I'm Chopper and I'm the doctor."

"Hey. I'm Robin. I'm an archeologist."

"Hello, my sweet. My name is Sanji and I'm the cook. If you ever need anything you can call me."

"Sanji" Luffy mumbled, "If you flirt with my sister again I'll drown you in the ocean."

"I forgot to mention how overprotective my brothers are. "Said Lena.

"If you all don't mind I'd like the join the crew for a while."

"That's fine" said Nami.

"Wonderful! Then as a gift to you all I'll warn you about something in the future."

"Sanji, I think it would be best if you keep your flirting with me in front of Luffy to a minimum and never in front of Ace, also don't put the dress on. Robin, do what you can to keep that little girl safe. Chopper, make sure you stay away from the hot pot. Franky, don't push the self-destruct button. Brook, when they call you Satan just go along with it. Zoro, don't leave the mansion. Usopp, don't the food. Nami, please refrain from steal the research books. It may not make sense now, but it will later."

A/N: sorry about short last chapter. I wafflas (wa-ff-lah) enjoyed.


	3. Lena Shows Her Scars

Chapter 3

"Lena it's be a while" said Fluffy finally waking up.

"Yep. It has. The last time I saw you, you were crying and begging me not to leave. I've missed you Luffy."

"I've missed you too, Lena. How did you come to be on my ship?"

"I have a friend who can send you flying to the place you wish to go. Of course it wasn't guaranteed that I would make it to the ship. It was a hit or miss thing."

"Why did you want to come here?"

"Gosh Luffy. What's with the interrogation? You act like I came here because I want you to meet my boyfriend or something. I don't have one, so you can stop glaring at me. I have four reasons for coming here. 1. I missed you. 2. I remembered that to become Pirate King I have to have a bounty. 3. I've taken a liking to Roronoa Zoro. 4. I want to meet Shanks."

Suddenly the air began to thick and the sky turned black, as though the sun had been extinguished. Luffy's carefree aura turned toxic.

"What was the third reason again? It seems that I will have one less crew member. It's so sad. I'm dare swordsmen is going to meet an untimely death."

Lena began to fake cry as a magical spotlight appeared on her.

"Luffy, please don't kill him. I could never forgive myself if my dear Zoro were to die because of me. I could never forgive you either. I'd hate you for the rest of my life, and went you died I'd dance on your grave."

In the background Sanji was seething of jealousy and about to pounce on Zoro. Zoro was quite terrified of Luffy. It was not normal for Luffy to change like this and whenever he did the person he was angry at almost always ended up dead or severely wound. He began to relax when Luffy calmed down and the world returned to normal.

"Now Luffy, apologize to Zoro."

"Sorry Zoro."

"Good boy. Luffy is it ok if I join your crew for a little bit?"

"Really? Sure!"

Everyone returned to what they were doing as if someone hadn't come crashing down on to the ship.

"Sanji." Lena called.

"Yes, my lady."

"Can you help me with something?"

"Anything."

Ten minutes later.

"Gahhhhh!" Lena screamed.

Everyone rushed into the kitchen.

"Lena are you alright?" Luffy asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Just in a bit of pain."

"I told you that wasn't a good idea." Said Sanji.

"I know that." She snapped.

"Sanji what did you do to my sister?" asked Luffy.

He was glaring as Sanji.

"He didn't do anything. I asked his to help me put the symbol of the Straw hat pirates on my arm." Lena answered he him.

She turned to Luffy and the rest of the crew to show them the mark that had just been burned onto her arm.

"Why did you do that?" Nami asked.

"Because I do this for ever crew that a join."

"But I don't see any other marks." Said Usopp.

"That's because I use one of my powers to conceal them."

Lena then touched her right arm with her left hand. Pirate symbols began to appear all over her arms, legs, stomach and back. Nami was horrified. There on her right shoulder was the symbol of the Arlong pirates.

"Lena why did you join those jerks?" asked Luffy.

"Do you remember me now Nami?" asked Lena ignoring Luffy.

NAMI'S FLASHBACK

Nami POV

_I was hiding behind a pillar the first time I saw her. She was talking to Arlong. _

**_"Arlong, how could you do that to a kid? She's thirteen and she has to steal!"_**

_She was crying. A total stranger was crying for her. She was crying for someone she'd never met._

**_"What are you crying for?" _**_Arlong said._

**_"I'm crying for a little kid who can't cry." _**_She said through tears._

**_"Now, now Lena." _**_Arlong said stroking her hair._

_"Why was he being so kind to her? He was never so kind to me."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You were the girl that Arlong treat so kindly as though you were his sister?"

"Yep. Me Arlong were and still are go friends." Said Lena.

The whole crew was mortified.

"Don't worry, it's not like I approved of what he was doing. Whenever he did something very bad, I made sure he was punished."

"Oh. You punished him? Don't worry you guy. What I want to know is why he continued to do bad things. Your punishments are brutal." Said Luffy. "I suggest you guy didn't do anything to evoke her wrath. She can be a real demon."

"Luffy you just dug your own grave." Said Lena.

Luffy began to sweat.

"Sorry sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me." Luffy said and bowed his head.

"It's too late for apologies."

Lena took out a Sea Prism Stone collar and put it around Luffy's neck.

"tired." Luffy said as he fell on the ground.

"That's too bad. You'll need you strength to keep from drowning."

"What do you mean I'm not in water?" Luffy said drunkenly.

"But you will be."

With that Lena dragged Luffy by the collar and threw him overboard.

"You can stay here while I take a tour of the ship. Zoro, would you show me around?"

"No."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"I want to sleep."

"I'll show you around Lena-chwan." Said Sanji.

Lena ignored him. She put on her best puppy dog look and made her eyes sparkle.

"Please?"

She batted her eyes. No one she had ever done this to had ever refused and Zoro was no exception. It the background everyone was saying _'aww'._ Zoro blushed a bit and looked away from her.

"Fine. Come on before Luffy completely drowns."

"Ok. Sanji, can you hold this chain for me and make sure Luffy doesn't go completely under the water?"

"Of course Lena-chwan."

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

After spending twenty minutes with the ever charming Lena, Zoro was putty in her hand. He'd never admit that though.

"Sanji!" Lena called. "Is Luffy still alive?"

"Yes. Would you like me to pull him up?"

"Yes please."

It took a few minutes and a lot of effort on Sanji part, but Luffy was finally on deck.

"Thank you Sanji." Lena said a walked over to my brother.

"Anytime."

"It's about time for dinner. Isn't it Sanji?"

"Yes. I will go prepare dinner now."

Lena unlocked Luffy's collar.

"Luffy go change your clothes. I don't want you to get sick. Do you need help?"

"yes." Luffy was still slurring his word.

"Okay. Let's go. Put your arm around my neck."

Luffy obeyed and Lena helped his to his room to change.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Everyone dinner is ready." Sanji announced.

Robin, Nami, Franky, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp went to the kitchen.

"Where's Lena?" Sanji asked.

"She's in Luffy's room helping him change, but that was ten minutes ago." Said robin.

_"Luffy is so lucky!"_ thought Sanji.

"Could someone open the door?" Lena shouted from outside.

Sanji went over and opened the door. In came Lena with Luffy on her back.

"Thank you Sanji."

"It's no problem, but why are you carrying Luffy?"

"The effects of the Sea Prism Stone and being in the ocean still haven't worn off yet. Where's Zoro?"

"He's probably asleep up in the Crow's Nest."

"I'll bring him some food. Sanji could you prepare a tray of food for Zoro and I. I'll be eating up there with him. Also, could you prepare a large amount of sake?"

"Alright." Said Sanji.

He was sulking because Lena was going to eat with the stupid moss head.

"Luffy are you ok to eat by yourself?"

Luffy had fallen asleep in his food. Lena walked over to him, lifted his head and cleaned the food off his face.

"Sanji, sorry to bother you again. I'll be right back to get the food, but could you put aside some food for Luffy. When you wakes up he'll be hungry and I don't want him eating all of our food supply."

"Of course, Lena-chwan."

Lena took Luffy to his bed and then went back to get the food and sake.

"Thank you Sanji."

"It was my pleasure to serve you even if it for the stupid moss head."

"Sanji. If you call him that again throw you overbroad and make sure you drown. Ok?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

**INSIDE THE CROW'S NEST**

Zoro was indeed sleeping. Lena set the food down and when over and shook him. His startled him and he reacted on instinct and put a sword to her neck. When he finally woke up all the way he put his katana back in the sheath and mumbled an apology.


	4. Look Our for Demon Lena!

**A/N: i want to thank my current three followers.**

**OhByTheAngels13**

**ichigo1014**

**theyuyu96**

**Also thank you for my first review DoddleGreenQueen.**

**I'am so happy that my story has gotten 243 views! And that it's being read all around the world. whenever i reread my story i always thought it wasn't good, but thanks to ya'll I've been able to come up with some better chapters. I'll tell you this now if you read this. The battle at Marineford will be awesome. I'm trying hard to make it perfect. If anyone has ideas for this that they would like to tell me i'll happily put them in, but no lemon. sorry to waste you time. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own One Piece or it's Charters. Plot changes and random scenes are mine.**

"No need to apologize. I'm the one who startled **_the_** Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro."

"You can't really call me a pirate hunter when I myself am a pirate."

"True enough. Are you hungry? I brought you some food." Lena said offering Zoro the tray of food.

"Not really, but thanks." He said taking the tray.

"I also brought you a jug of sake." She said offering this as well.

At the sight of the sake Zoro brightened up.

"Perfect."

Lena passed him the jug.

"Would it be alright if I ate here too?"

"Would you leave if I said no?"

"Probably not."

"Go ahead."

Lena sat a little ways off from Zoro.

"So Zoro, why'd you give up being a bounty hunter and join the crew?"

"I thought you knew the past and future and stuff."

"It would make life boring if I knew ever thing, and I only know the future. To know someone's past I have to kiss them."

"Well I was never a bounty hunter. People just decide to call me one. The only reason I ever hunted pirates was to get some money so I could eat. I joined the crew when Luffy saved me from being executed."

"Why were you going to be executed?"

"I defied a marine captain's son and he got angry. He threatened the shop I was in, but I stood up for them."

"Was the marine captain's Morgan and his son Helmoppo?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Zoro had a questioning look on his face.

"Morgan, Helmoppo, and I go way back."

"Lena, do you know the pirate Kuro?"

"Yep. I met him about a month after I first set sail."

"What about Don Krieg?"

"Four years ago."

"Buggy the Clown?"

"After I met Krieg."

"It seems like you were friends with all of our enemies."

"Well I'm usually easy to get along with."

"You are. I never really talk to people. You give off a friendly vibe. It says 'you can talk to me'."

"Thanks Zoro, but that's not always true."

Zoro looked at her surprised. He was so surprised that he stopped in the middle of raising his jug to his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you'll find out soon enough. I'll give you a word of advice. Don't wake me up, and don't piss me off."

"Ok?" Zoro questioned then drank the rest of his sake.

"You're quite the drinker."

"Yeah, I've always had a thing for alcohol."

"That's not a good habit, even for a pirate. It could kill you. I'm surprised Chopper hasn't said anything to you."

"He has, but I never feel like listening. I always end up going to sleep."

"Well you're going to listen to me when I got back. I'm going to check on Luffy. Eat some of your food."

Lena commanded before going to check on her brother.

Lena knocked on Luffy's door. There was no answer, so she walked inside.

"Luffy you in here?"

Still no answer.

Lena decided to check the kitchen.

"Hey is Luffy in-"Lena stopped when she was hit on the side of the face with meat.

"You shouldn't waste fo-"she started again only to be hit on the other side of the face with meat.

Now she was getting mad.

"Stop thro-"she was halted when a plate smashed into the middle of her face.

It was only until they heard the plate crash did they look over to see Lena with grease dripping down both sides of her face, and blood running down her nose. Brook, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Luffy had been in a fight over food. Nami, Robin, and Sanji were sitting to the side. Now all of them stared at the angered girl. Luffy noticed, and went pale. He knew what was about to happen.

"I'm going to ask this once." Lena said.

Murderous intent was dripping off her words. Her hair began to fly and turn the color of blood as did her eyes, and all color left her skin.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS THROWING PLATES AND MEAT? YOU COULD HAVE **_SEVERELY _**HURT SOMEONE!" she screamed.


	5. Lena's Punishment and a Promise Not Made

**A/N: hey everyone thanks for viewing. i'm going to be starting a new One Piece fanfic about a mentally ill girl who get's rescued and brought into the One Piece world by Hawk Eye. He trains her and after three years she goes off to start her own pirate crew. The title is "The Twelfth in the Worst Generation."**

**Please read it. I'm going to post the first 2 chapters some time today before 11:00 p.m.. Check it out and tell me if i should continue please. I promise it is better that this story.**

**(haven't done this in a while but...) **

**Disclaimer: i don't own One Piece.**

Last time:

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS THROWING PLATES AND MEAT? YOU COULD HAVE **_SEVERELY _**HURT SOMEONE!" she screamed.

Now:

"L-l-Lena calm down." Luffy stuttered.

"Why the hell should calm down? I was slapped in the face twice with meat and a plate smashed into my face. Can you still tell me to calm down?" she said and glared at Luffy.

"Lena-chwan are you all right?" Sanji asked.

"Yes I'm just bleeding you idiot." She said sarcastically.

Sanji walked over to her with a handkerchief in hand.

"Lena-chwan stead still for a second."

Sanji wiped the grease and blood from her face and neck. This calmed Lena down a little, but not entirely.

"I want to know threw that stuff at me and I want to know in the next ten second."

Everyone pointed to Luffy. Luffy began to sweat and looked in the opposite direction.

"It wasn't me." He said and started whistling.

Lena facepalmed.

"Why am I not surprised."

Just like before Lena put the Sea Prism Stone collar onto Luffy's neck, dragged his to the side of the boat a threw him in.

"Franky." Lena called.

He was there in a split second.

"Y-y-yes ma'am?"

"I need you to put something right here to hold this idiot in place. A nail won't hold under his weight."

"Of course."

Franky went inside and got some materials, and then set to work. He made an automatic pulley that would bring Luffy back up in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks, Franky."

Lena hair, skin, and eyes returned to normal.

"Sanji, in about an hour could you pull him back up?"

"Of course Lena-chwan."

With that Lena returned to the Crow's Nest.

Zoro looked at her.

"That what you were talkin' about?" he asked and pointed down to where she'd been standing.

"Yep."

"What was up with that?"

"When I was little I was always the one who was forgotten. As a result I developed a split-personally. I call that my 'demon mode'."

"That's quite a fitting name for it."

"I thought so too. Now I'm going to lecture you about your drinking problem and you're going to listen and not sleep."

**_*two hours later*_**

"Good night Zoro. You'll your rest for the next island, so go to sleep." Lena said and walked out of the Crow's Nest.

As soon as she was out of sight, Zoro was out cold.

**_*next day, mid afternoon*_**

"Ahh, what a good way to start the day. We saved a mermaid, and now we're on our way to the New World." Lena said stretching.

"Hachi what did you do to Nami while I was away?"

Hachi, an octopus fishman, began to sweat.

"Wh-what do you mean? We didn't do anything to her. Right Nami?"

Nami turned to look at the fishman who had a red haired girl sitting on top of him about to break his spine.

"if by nothing you mean stealing all the money I had saved up, and threatening to kill everyone one in my village, then yes you guys did nothing to me." Nami asked with venom in her voice.

"Luffy come here."

"What is it Lena?" he asked walking over to her.

"When you fought Arlong, did you kill him?"

"No. I'm pretty sure he lived." Luffy answer.

"Good, because when I see him again he's going to die. Hachi I'm going to let you off this ounce because you are stupid and you didn't know any better."

She got off of him and returned to normal.

"Hachi do you know where he is?"

Hachi got up and sat Indian style.

"The last time I saw him he said he was go to go back to Fishmen Island."

"Ok."

"I see an island of trees." Zoro called from the Crow's Nest speaker.

"Hachi what do you know about Sabaody Archipelago?"

Hachi was silent and stared down at his feet.

"Hachi?"

Hachi still didn't answer. After a few minutes he looked up at Lena and the crew.

"I don't like to talk about it, but, please, before we get there promise me you won't attack the people called the Celestial Dragons. You can't attack them even if someone is shot right in front of your eyes."

"fine." Said Luffy.

"I don't make promises I already know I can't keep." Said Lena.


	6. Goodbye Stawhats! Hello Kid Pirates!

**A/N: hey everyone. thank you everyone who has viewed this. i love you all. i hope you like this chapter. please tell me if there are any mistakes in the story. also warning there is some OOC. for the next few chapters i'm going to be telling what Lena did during the two years.**

When they got on the island they knew why Hachi had been them promise such a thing. A **_slave_** had just died before their eyes. He had escaped, and the collar that was on him exploded. After having grim expressions for a few minutes, Lena turned to them.

"Remember what I told you guys the day I arrived on the ship. This is where I leave the crew, but I will be back again. Goodbye." She said and ran off before any of them could say a word.

**TIME SKIP. BATTLE WITH BARTHOLOMEW KUMA. LENA'S POV**

I was sitting in the branches of the trees. This was the last time I'd see my brother's crew for two year. I was going to miss them. Kuma was sending them off one by one. I hated watching this again. I knew what would happen in the time they were separated, but I could do nothing about in. I looked up into the mangroves branches. A vision of Sabo's boat getting sunk crossed my mind. I hated remembering all the times I was useless. I looked back to the fight. There was only Luffy left. He was bent over on the ground crying. Then… he was gone. Rayleigh left as did Kizaru and Kuma. I'd have to thank Kuma later. For now I need to talk to Rayleigh.

I grabbed on to the branch I was perched on a swung herself to the next. I did this until I was at Rayleigh's home. I jumped down and walked inside. It seemed he had just gotten there when I entered.

"Hello" I called to him.

He turned around startled that I was there.

_"Seems he didn't sense me following him."_

"You're getting old Rayleigh. You didn't sense me following you?"

He stared at me in confusion.

"Who are you?"

_"Really? How could he not remember me?"_

"It's me Lena, remember? I was the girl who fought you a few years ago."

"Ahhh. I remember you kid. What are you doing here?"

"Slow old man. I came here with my brother."

"Your brother? Where is he now? Are you lost?"

He had a bit of concern in his tone.

"I'm not a little kid. As for my brother, he is Monkey D. Luffy and was just sent flying by Kuma."  
He was staring at me, obviously surprised.

"Well that was unexpected. What are you doing here on the Archipelago?"

"I traveled here with my brother. Now I have something to discuss with you."

**TIME SKIP AFTER THEIR CONVERSATION**

"Alright see you later."

_"Crap. I'm taking too long. I hope he hasn't gotten off the island yet."_

I was running to Grove 34. When I arrived all of his men were on board and they were about to set sail. I jumped on board.

All of the Kid Pirates turned and looked at her. There captain was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Kid?"

He could really push my nerves.

_"Why isn't he on the deck giving orders?"_

It was a captain's job to give orders.

One of the pirates spoke.

"Get the hell off our ship bitch."

Their captain is rubbing out on them. Another one spoke.

"We don't have time for this. We need to hurry and set sail before Kid gets angry or that admiral and that robot catch us."

At that they started scurrying around. Seeing as they didn't take much notice to me, I slipped inside and headed for what I guessed was the captain's quarters. I reached for the knob.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to find a man with a blue and white stripped mask on, standing behind me.

"You must be Killer. Why can't I go in?"

"The captain said he was tired and wanted to sleep. If you go in there he will kill you."

"I'll take my chances."

I reached for the doorknob again, but this time Killer caught my arm.

"I won't let you go in. if I did Kid would get mad at us for letting you aboard the ship and letting you roam around."

"Killer I will give you three second to take your hand off of me."

I was mad, but not demon-mode mad.

"One..." I began counting.

He didn't move.

"Two…"

Still he stayed. Now I was pissed. I went into demon-mode.

"Three!"

I grabbed his arm and easily snapped it in half. I heard a sickening crack. He fell to the floor in pain, but didn't yell.

"You... you bitch." Was the only thing he managed to mutter.

I stepped over him and went into Kid's room still in demon-mode. He was lying on his bed, and was already asleep. I calmed down and returned to normal. Once I was back I jumped on top of Kid.

"Kiddddd!" I yelled in his ear.

He flinched and shot up. I was knocked onto the floor.

"That hurt you jerk." I said and stood up.

"I probably have a bruise now thanks to you."

I looked over to him. He was staring at me in disbelief.

"Lena?"

"In the flesh."

In an instant he pulled me into his arms.

"Lena it's been a while. How have you been, kid? And why the hell did you wake me up like that?"

"I'm not a kid I'm almost as old as you, you douche."

"Fine, but why did you wake me up like that? You know I hate that."

"It's the only way to wake you up."

He ruffled my hair.

"No it's not." He said with a sadistic grin.

"But I will get you back."

With this I got off his lap.

"How did you get in here anyway? Didn't my men try to stop you?" he said with a frown.

"At first, but then they realized that they needed to get away from the island. They decided to deal with me later. While they were in a fuss to get away I slipped back here, but was again stop by Killer."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"What did you do to him?"

He knew full well that Killer would just let me pass.

"He pissed me off so I broke his arm. He's probably still in the hallway."

He sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"Go help him to the infirmary. After that go meet the crew so they don't make a fuss about you escaping later."

"Why do I have to take him?" I whined.

"You broke his arm, you're responsible."

"And what will you be doing while I handle this?"

"_I'm _going back to sleep, and _you_ are not going to wake me up again. Got it?" he said with a stern looked.

"Fine."

I left the room and he went back to sleep. As I'd thought Killer was still in the hall. I went over him and lifted him to his feet.

"Come on. Kid told me to take you to the infirmary. You can walk right?"

He nodded, and we proceeded to the infirmary. When we got there, there were quite a few people there. They seemed to have been injured in their fight with the Pastifista. The doctor turned to us.

"What's wrong Killer?" he asked.

He looked surprised. I guessed that he usually wasn't hurt.

"She broke my arm." He said and pointed to me.

The doctor looked even more surprised.

"Well I'll leave him I your hands. I have other things to do. Bye."

I turned and left. I could hear the doctor call after me, but he was stopped when Killer told him that I had gone in their captain's room, woke him up, and left the room with a scratch. I then when back onto the deck.

Everyone had finally calmed down and I couldn't see Sabaody Archipelago anymore. The crew noticed me a tensed into fighting stances.

"Relaxed." I said.

"Kid told me to come and introduce myself. Hi my name is Monkey D. Lena, and I'm going to be the Pirate King."

The crew calmed down and bit and then started laughing.

"How can a _girl_ be the Pirate **_King?_**"

"Pirate King is just a title not a position."

They still laughed.

One of the crew members stepped forward.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lena."

He held out his hand.

_"This guy must be the only ok one on this ship."_

I took his hand and shook it. Before I could pull away the man pulled me to him, and started groping my butt.

_"I take that back."_

My back was facing him, so I had the kick him where it hurts backwards.

"Do that again and I'll break your arms like I did to Killer."

The crew stared at me.

"That's a lie." One of them said.

"Go check the infirmary for yourself then."

The same guy turned and looked at the rest of the group before sending someone to confirm what I'd claimed. A few minutes later the person who was sent came back with a terrified look of his face.

"She... She wasn't lying." He stammered.

"Told you."

I spent the next few hours meeting the entire crew and threatening them that if they tried anything, I'd kill them. After that I started making friends and chatted with some of the crew on deck. When Kid finally woke up, his already wild hair, looked like he'd teased it with a comb. He searched around the deck for me and when he'd found me sitting against the rail he'd walked over, scooped me up, and then plopped down where'd been sitting and put me in his lap. His crew stared in shock. I guess their captain never did this.

"Morning Kid." I said.

"Morning. I'm surprised you did what I told you to."

I tilted my head back against his chest and looked up at him.

"Of course I did. I had to warn them all not to try to rape me or you'd die."

"That's what I thought you were doing. Have you eaten?"

"Nope. I wanted to talk to you before I did."

"Want did you want to talk about?"

I tilted my head back down.

"Guy I need you to go away for a bit." I said to the group I'd been chatting with.

They all left immediately.

"Well they seem to follow your orders fast then they do mine." He said with a chuckle.

"Kid this is serious."

"Fine, what do you want?" he said and his smile faded.

"There is going to be a war at Marineford." I said bluntly.

I think he seemed shocked. I could see his face.

"Between who?"

"The Whitebeard Pirates and the Navy."

"Why?"

"Don't you read the newspaper? In order to join the Shichibukai, Blackbeard defeated Fire Fist Ace and brought him to them. Ace is going to be executed."

"Isn't he your adopted brother?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. You know I can see the future, but I did know if I can save him. Isn't the future always absolute?"

"I don't know Lena. You have to figure that out on your own."

"I know. I have a favor to ask you."

"I'm not taking you to Marineford."

"That's not what I wanted to ask. In a few days I'm going to return to this ship. Will it be alright if a join for a while?"

"Why not just join permanently?"

"Because I want to be the Pirate King."

"Fine."

"Great. I'll be leaving after dinner."

"Freeloader."

"You know you want me to stay a little longer."

"Maybe."

I got up from his lap. Before I started walking away he grabbed my butt. I turned around a kicked him right in the face.

"You crew can't do that and you can't either."

"You bitch."

Kid got up and began walked to me.

"I'm going to kill you." He said.

"If you can catch me." I said and took off. Kid started running after me with broken goggles and a foot print on his face. When he finally got tired, we went in to have dinner. I sat down and Kid sat by me. The rest of the crew began to join us. Killer, Heat, and Wire joined us at our table.

"Who is she?" they all asked.

"Killer you should already know her."

"I know she broke my arm, but I don't know who she is."

I blushed and stood up.

"I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself to you all." I said and bowed my head.

"My name is Monkey D. Lena, and I'm going to be the Pirate King. Also I apologize for breaking your arm, Killer."

The whole crew was now in the galley. They'd been listening our conversation.

"How do you know the captain?" asked Heat.

Before I could say anything, Kid answered the question.

"She's my sister."


	7. Kid and Lena's History!

**A/N: Sorry about taking long to update. I am at Lake Junaluska. I love it here, and there's internet. I've been having loads of fun. I've also been writing the next chapter of The Twelfth of the Worst Generation and i'm starting a Black Butler fanfiction. I think I'll call it "Through the Darkness". It's going to be about two girl (me and my friend) who go into BLack Butler. The first girl, Max is forced to go, but the second, Nighmare chooses to go into the blackhole. They don't end up in the same place. Max landed in Ciel's garden and shakes things up while Nightmare ends up...**

**Disclaimer: I don't remember what show this is for, but I'm pretty sure I don't own it. **

"eh?!"

I slapped Kid in the head.

"What was that for,you bitch?"

"You knew that everyone in this room was listening to our conversation, yet you went and said a misleading thing like that. You have to tell the whole story so that they don't misunderstand. I don't want people thinking that i'm related to a sadist idiot like you."

His frown was replaced by a sadist smirk.

"Fine if you want to tell them our story go ahead, but before you do we should get our food."  
As if they were wait for him to say so, the kitchen staff began the bring out trays and platters of food. once everyone had their food, they turned their chairs around to face me.

"Now for the story of how i met _the_ Sadist Captain Kid. It starts four years ago..."

**SCENE MORPHS INTO A FLASHBACK FOR LENA POV**

I was drifting around in the fishing boat one of the villager from home gave me. I spotted an island to the east and decided to dock there to restock on supplies and see just where I'd ended up. When I stepped off my boat there were no villages, towns, or farms in sight. I began to search for one.

**WALKING IN A FOREST**

_"How the hell is anyone supposed to find this damn village, town, whatever."_

As I walked along I continuous got cut and picked by thorns and dead branches. My clothes were beginning to look like they belonged to a beggar. When I finally step out of the forest, about 10-20 feet away from me was a path that lead to civilization. I went over and started walking down the path.

_"Just great. I look like someone was beating me with sticks and roses."_

I walked the path for about twenty minutes until i reached the town. In the center of the little shop there was a wanted poster wall. Shanks' poster was at the very top and lowest bounty heads near the bottom. Off to the side was a wanted poster that was hand made, and it seemed to only apply to this town. This piqued my interest, so I walked over to the wall and looked at it. On the wanted poster was a picture of a boy who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. He had no shirt and he wore tattered stripped pants. What really defined him was his flame-like red hair and the yellow studded goggles he wore as a head band.

"What an odd looking boy." I wandered aloud.

I wanted to get off the island before that boy came and got me into some kind trouble. I walked around and found a nearby food mart. i bought apples, oranges, peach, tomatoes, onions, potato, and meat. After I payed for the food I walked outside. As soon as I stepped out of the shop, and blur of flames and stripes ran by. He was laughing like a deranged lunatic.

A few seconds later an angry mob ran by.

I walked back into the shop. Inside was three counters and a little old lady at a small table.

"Ma'am?" I'd called to her.

The woman had seemed to be dozing out.

"Yes?" she croak.

"How may I help you?"

"Could you tell me where I am and who that boy with the flame-like hair is?"

"Why yes my dear. You are on Kakurenbo (Hide ans Seek) Island. That boy is quite the troublemaker. He is always steeling little parts, like screws and springs, or big things, like hunks of metal. This time it looks like he stole the Saizuchenjā (Size Changer)."

"What do you mean Saizuchenjā?

"It this world there is a major material that all shipwrights and builders dream about. This piece of metal is to them as the All Blue is the cooks. The only difference is, the Saizuchenjā is sold and people know where it is. The metal cost about 300,000,000 beli."

"You never answered my question, Ma'am, but why does it cost so much?"

"Do you know what Saizuchenjā means? It means "Size Changer". This little piece of metal can grow to be as big or small as the person holding it wants."

"Cool. So are those men going to get it back from him?"

Me and the old woman began had moved back inside and sat at her table.

"No. Those men will not be coming back if they anger Kid."

"So his name is _"Kid". _That's good to know. Just wait here old lady and watch my bags."

With that I ran out of the shop and after the lunatic.


	8. Sorry!

**Hey guy sorry about this, but I've got serious writer's block. It's probably because I've been spending more time writing than I have drawing. It also might have to do with the fact that I haven't been dreaming for the past few days. I really want to give ya'll a new chapter but I can't. So sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter really long and interesting. Peace.**


	9. Kid's New Arm and Lena's Departure

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update. I have been working on my other story and than caught writer block. Worst disease ever. anyway here is your story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own One Piece.**

I ran after the boy. I had no intention of returning the valuable metal, me being a pirate and all, but I had to get my hands on it.

First I caught up to the angry mob. I didn't want them getting in my way, so I unsheathed my katana. With a sword in each hand I easily finished the group, and advanced on to the boy called "Kid".

He was quite easy to spot in the ever green forest. When I'd found him he was seated on the ground hovering over plans for a . . .

**BACK TO REAL TIME**

My story was cut off when Kid forcefully placed a hand over my mouth.

"Don't tell that part." He commanded with a glare.

His glare did nothing to me; instead I shot an even fiercer one back at him. I removed his hand from my mouth with ease. Like Kid and Law I hated being ordered to do something. The only difference was I hated it a whole lot more. As soon as the hand on my mouth was removed, I went into DM (demon-mode).

"Did you just give me an order?"

I was standing and he was still sitting, so I was looking down my nose at him. This stance gave me a fierce look.

"Yes and I intend on making you follow it." Was his response.

I slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare order me around. If you do that again I will rip your skull from your skin and shove it down your throat. You of all people know I'm capable of doing that."

Kid's eyes left me, but continued to look at my face. He was lost in the memories of his home island.

"Get away from him." Came a voice from my table.

"I just went over this with Kid. DO. NOT. ORDER. ME. AROUND."

"I don't give a shit. Get the hell away from the captain." It was Killer who dared to give me an order.

He held a sword in his good hand.

"You're really pissing me off."

I said this and ran toward him. From his point of view it probably looked like I disappeared. I wrapped my fingers around his throat.

"I will tell you once again, so clean the shit out of your ears. ORDER ME AROUND AGAIN AND YOU WILL DIE."

I release my hold on his neck and he fell to the ground.

"Since he's out of it now is my chance." I mumbled to myself.

I calmed down and returned to normal. I walked back to Kid. He was still stuck in the memories. I took his face in my hands.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I'm not mad anymore."

I kissed his forehead and he finally came back to the real world. He slapped my hands away from his face.

"Who said I was afraid of you bitch?"

I smirked.

"You should be. Do you not remember what I just did? Besides comforting you."

He scowled.

"COPY." I said calmly.

His mouth was now turned down in a deep frown, but before he could step back away from me or attack, I extended my hand. Everything metal started to gather in front of me. Knives, forks, spoons, swords, and guns.

When I was satisfied with my hoard I sent it flying at him.

"REPEL."

He used the same attack to stop and reflect it. With him distracted I attacked.

"GUM GUM PISTIOL." I shouted and my fist shot out and caught him directly in the face. He flew into the wall.

_"This is no fun. He's not even a slight challenge."_

"Now for the big finish."

My body started flaming.

"FLAME PHEONIX."

The flames on my body stretched and formed a great bird. When it had finished shaping I directed it at Kid. It hit its target easily, and once it had disintegrated I walked over to him. He was unconscious and bleeding heavily. The part of his pale skin that wasn't covered in blood was blackened and his coat was partly charred. His clothes remained intact, but the worst of his injuries was his left arm. It was completely charred and resembled a piece of coal. It would have to be amputated.

"Wire help me get him to the infirmary. If he doesn't get treatment soon he's going to die."

He immediately got up and helped me without a word. Once in the infirmary he helped me get Kid on the bed, and after that I pushed him out the door and locked it. I looked over at Kid.

"Sorry but I didn't have time to give you a sedative."

I put gloves on and got the equipment I needed. Once I had the tools I took a scalpel and started cutting the skin around his forearm. He let out a light moan of pain which quickly turned into screams.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Kid's screams echo throughout the whole ship for almost an hour. It was loudest for the three crew members who sat at the door leaning against the walls. When they stopped and turned back into moans, the door open slightly and Lena's head popped out.

"Oh you three. I need you and everyone on the ship to bring me any and all metal on the ship they can find. I'm also going to need a tool kit."

The three jumped up, nodded and set to work waking up the sleeping crew members are giving them the orders that they'd received. Lena laid a blanket outside for them to put the stuff on and went back in the room the work on the blueprints.

After a lot of hustle and bustle, Killer knocked on the door signaling that they were finished. Lena opened the door only enough to pull the blanket inside. Killer, Wire, and Heat retook their places outside the room. For the next three hour the only sounds coming from the room were of something being constructed.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

After that three hour, another thirty minutes of Kid's screams followed.

Lena finished attaching Kid's nerves to the new metal arm and making sure that the walls were reinforced. When she was done with that she replaced the door with a metal one that had a doorknob that had to have a key to be unlocked from either side. When she was completely finished it was long past midnight.

**LENA'S POV**

Somehow the three had managed to sleep through me changing the doors. When I finally walked out they'd woken up.

"What did you do to Kid?" Killer asked, his voice as cold as ice.

He'd stood up and was tower over me. Wire and Heat stood beside him, blocking any way around they. I waited too long to answer the question.

"Answer me." He demanded.

I went into DM.

"Was that an order? I can and will do the same thing to you that I did to Kid. Except I won't hold back and I'll burn you to your bones."

Killer didn't display any fear in his body language.

"Fine. Will you answer the question?"

"I don't get a please." I pouted. I returned to normal and used my puppy dog eyes on him.

"Whatever!" he shouted.

"please." He mumbled.

_"I bet his blushing."_

"Good job. Follow me, I'll explain inside."

I lead the way into the infirmary. Once all three were inside I shut the door.

"As you can see I had to amputate his left arm. It was burned to the core and had it been left infection would have set in and he would probably already be dead. I replaced it with a metal arm of my own design. Other than that he only had burns, some worst than others. He will have a scar form them, but nothing else."

"Why did you restrain him?" Heat asked.

Kid was indeed restrained. I'd chained him to the bed.

"If he moves he will reopen some of the cuts he got. Although they aren't major, if they are reopened and allowed to bleed he will died from blood lose. Also I had to connect his nerves to the metal arm some that he'd be able to move it like a real arm. They will be severed again if he moves freely."

"And the door?" Killer asked.

"It locks from both sides. Lock Kid inside. Do not allow Kid out or everyone other than you three and the ship's doctor in this room. I'm sure Kid wouldn't want people to see him in this state. Another thing don't give him any sedative. He's going to have to suffer though the pain."

"Why?" again Killer.

"Have you ever seen Kid after he's had drugs? It's not pretty. But if you have to give them to him the walls have been reinforced so he can't break them down. He shouldn't be waking up for maybe two day. I think that all. Now I have to leave. I'll be back though."

"Where are you going?" Heat asked.

"First to Impel Down, then to Marineford. Try to keep a low profile." I said a waved behind me.

I threw the three keys in the air. Each man caught one.

"For the door."

Killer had caught his with his good hand. I turned back around.

"Before I go . . ." I said and walked back over to Killer.

I started removing the sling from around his neck and arm. He tried to mave back, but I held him in place.

"Stay still."

He did as he was told and I got the sling off. After that I straightened out his bend arm, and he had to stifle a yell.

"What are you-" Heat started, but stopped when I placed my hands above and below the damaged area of Killer's arm, and green light engulfed his arm.

"This will either hurt or tingle for a second. HEAL."

The light absorbed into Killer's arm and then came back out pink.

"SWITCH."

The pink light went into my body and I grimaced. Gosh. Killer was in a lot more pain then he let on. When the pain finally subsided I took both Killer's hands in mine and smiled up at him sweetly.

"I hope we can still be friends."

I looked over at Heat and Wire.

"You guys too."

I released his hands, gave all three a kiss on the forehead, and left to go up onto the deck. Once up there I went and stood on the railing.

"What are you doing?" the few crew members on deck shouted.

I ignored them and whistled as loud as I could. Seconds later me precious Sea King, Howl, appeared.

"Howl!" I exclaimed and held my arms open.

He looked at me nervously and didn't move.

"Come here." I yelled, slightly agitated.

He eased toward me, and when he was close enough I rubbed his head.

"Good boy. Howl I need you to take me to Impel Down."

He nodded and laid down in the water.

I turned to the crew and waved.

"Good-bye everyone."

I waved and jumped down backward off the ship. Before they could get to the side on the ship, I was already underwater inside a bubble.


	10. The Song Within the Prison Cell

**A/N: Hey sorry about the belated chapter. I have CPD (Chronic Procrastination Disease), not real, and because of it I didn't do my summer homework. School starts in less than a week. So I have to hurry. I took a break to write this and updates for my other stories. Also sorry about the song at the end I love it and it fit and I was listening to in the entire time I wrote this chapter. So I have been listening to it pretty much nonstop for about two hours. (it's playing now.) I hope you'll like this chapter. I made it extra long. Favorite, Follow, Review. Peace. **

It took three days, but I have finally arrived here at Impel Down. Currently I am still underwater inside my bubble. I've been waiting for about two hours now for my grandfather's ship to arrive. All the while Howl has been circling around me and making sure that I'm not attacked. Although I could easily take care of myself if that happened, I decided to let him have the satisfaction of protecting his master.

When I sensed the ship arriving, I had Howl help me to the surface. When I was above water the bubble popped and Howl helped me onto the dock.

"Wait for me here." I told Howl.

He obediently went back underwater and started swimming in circles under me. I sat on the edge of the dock, staring into the water, and waited for either the marines on the ship to notice me or for my grandfather to come out. He didn't and sadly the marines didn't see me until they were docked.

"Who are you?" one of them questioned. He seemed a little young. I turned my head in his direction, but ignored him. Instead I paid attention to the sounds on deck, listening for Grandpa Garp's footsteps or footstomps as I like to call his walking.

More marines started to gather at the side of the ship. The one who'd first tried to inquire who I was pulled out his gun and aimed it at me, my head I presume. The others replicated him.

"Answer me." He ordered.

It will probably do me little to no good to massacre these men, so I simple went into DM and glared at the boy.

"Attempt to give me another order and I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your lifeless body's throat."

I noticed him shiver. He took one hand off his gun and rubbed the area were his heart was.

"I'm glad you understand I meant what I said."

The men didn't move from their position of pointing useless guns at me.

I returned to my normal form and studied the boy closer. He had pink and glasses.

_"Ah. This must be Coby. I remember him from when I looked into Luffy's future."_

I returned to my staring at the water and listening for Grandpa Garp.

_"He must be sleeping. Stupid narcoleptic old man."_

Behind me the great wooden doors of the world's best prison began to open. Guards started spilling out and getting into the proper formation to greet the Vice Admiral. When they saw me they too point useless weapons at me.

"What is the commotion about?" two separate voices boomed in unison. One from the marine ship, the other from the shadows of the prison entrance.

I ran toward the ship and jumped aboard. There stood my narcoleptic grandfather, and to my slight surprise, he was without the stupid dog hat he usually sported.

I ran to him and before he could process who I was glomped him.

"Grandpa Garp!"

"You have another grandchild?" Grandpa's crew shouted.

"Lena?" he exclaimed prying me off him, also preventing me from chocking him farther.

The guards and marines relaxed when they realized I wasn't a threat.

"I didn't know Little Lena was your grandchild Grap." Came the booming voice form the shadows.

The speaker moved into the light to reveal the warden of Impel Down.

I jumped back off the ship and ran to him. He too was glomped, but I was too small to unintentionally chock him.

"Magellan!"

He man chuckled and lightly patted my head.

"Hello Little Lena. How have you been?"

"I've been alright and you?"

"Just as good. No prison breaks, so I've had it easy."

"Don't let your guard down just 'cause there hasn't been one in a while."

He looked at me seriously.

"Are you saying there will be one soon?"

I sighed.

"I was just saying if you relax too much you're going to get rusty. Seriously, just because I know the future doesn't mean everything I say is a warning."

Unlike my brother, I know how to lie.

"Fine fine."

Behind us Grandpa Garp had gotten off his ship and the Impel Down guards rushed to line the sides of the dock with their salutes tightly in place.

"Why are you here Lena?" he asked me once he'd reached us.

"Isn't it obvious?"

They stared at me suspiciously.

"No I'm not here to break him out, I can't change the future I see, I only came to see him. I'd rather see him here than at Marineford."

Magellan looked at me sternly.

"Sorry Little Lena, but I cannot allow that. Vice Admiral Garp is the only one permitted to see the prisoner."

I went into DM and glared at him.

"He has a name, use it."

Magellan sighed.

"Vice Admiral Garp is the only one permitted to see Portgas D. Ace."

"You'll let me see him or I'll kill you, destroy this prison, and make sure _all_ the prisoners escape. Besides he's not the one I came here to visit."

"No. I cannot allow you in."

Magellan stood his ground, but I could sense that on the inside he was trembling. He was just barely able to stand up to my glare.

"Move. Now. You have three seconds."

Hearing the threat, both guard and marine, pointed their guns at me and fired with being ordered to do so.

Neither Grandpa nor Magellan knew I what Luffy's powers were or that I had a copy of them. They were also ignorant to another trick I had up my sleeve.

I decided to play my fear card, because fear lasts.

There were more than 200 bullets fired at me and each one hit its target. I heard Grandpa and Magellan yell my name.

My clothes were destroyed and I was completely coated in blood, but I did not fall.

I turned to face the men, but looked to the sky. After a few second of their terror I quickly brought my face down and cupped my hands under my mouth. I coughed and blood started to drip from my hands.

I threw the contents in my hands at the men, but used Kid's power to stop the bullets when they were an inch from at each of their faces and hearts.

I moved my hands from my face and smirked.

"That wasn't very nice. I'd kill you, but Grandpa Garp and Magellan need you." I said and dropped the bullets to the ground.

Once I was free from controlling the bullets I unsheathed one of my katana. With a small movement, a small cut appeared on each of their necks.

"That's to remember me by." I said then turned back to Magellan.

"I will give you ten minutes to get permission for me to enter Impel Down from Sengoku. Take any longer and no one here, save Grandpa Garp and myself, will be spared. Until then I will sleep undisturbed."

I sat down and closed my eyes just as Magellan rushed off to find a Den Den Mushi. After only five minute Magellan returned.

"You have been granted permission to enter and visit the prisoners that you wish. The only conditions are that you done attempt to free any of them and you retain a guide with you."

"Fine, but before we go I'll need new clothes, seeing as your untrained men destroyed mine."

To keep the image of me pure in your minds I'll just say that there was very little left of my clothes.

The few female marines here quickly ran off to their rooms to fine clothes that fit me. When they returned, me being in DM and too tired to care, I changed right there. Most of the men turned around, the one that didn't, were knocked unconscious by Grandpa Garp and Magellan.

When I was done Grandpa Garp, Magellan, I headed into the depths of Impel Down and the doors were shut behind us.

To get to the elevator we had to go walk through most of level one. I was pretty loud seeing that nearly every knew me. Grandpa Garp was frowning the whole time.

"Why do you associate with so many crimanals?" he grumbled.

I giggled and he looked at me questioningly.

"Pirate ask the same question, but about the marines." I explained.

He only huffed in response. I decided to answer his question.

"I don't have a side. I am neither a pirate nor a marine. I choice the side of the righteous. I the marines are in the wrong I will hit with the pirates and vice versa. There's be too much of a power shift if a joined one side, or one crew, permanently."

Grandpa Garp has always hated my way of thinking. He believes I should be loyal to one side.

"Besides Grandpa Garp if I were a marine I'd be Fleet Admiral, and if I were a pirate I'd be Pirate King."

We were now on our way to level two. I had a stop there.

"Why do you say that?" Magellan chimed in.

"I think it would be best to keep that a secret."

Finally the elevator stop and the doors opened into level two. Grandpa Garp and Magellan had decided to just accompany me instead of going on ahead and leaving me with a guide. I walked around saying hi to everyone, until I got to the person I was looking for. He was one of my nosiest but closest pirate friends. Buggy the Clown.

"Oi Buggy." I called into his cell. He didn't have Sea Stone handcuffs on, but I didn't say anything. He was important in my brother break in and break out.

He stood and walked to the door of his cell to look at me. His face had grown scruffy and his hair longer since the last time I saw him.

"Lena?" he asked peering out of his cell.

"Yep. It's good to see you again. Your hair really has grown."

"I noticed." He said rather sarcastically.

"And I think your nose has gotten redder."

He flipped.

"Don't talk about my nose." He said with a slightly shrilly voice.

I giggled.

"Seems you still don't like the topic of your nose being discussed."

"I never did and I never will." He snapped.

"Calm down. I just came to say hello."

"Well of course you came to see me. I'm the great and powerful Buggy the Clown."

"Really? Don't you think if you were that great you won't be on the _second_ level?"

His cellmates laughed.

"These idiots just don't know my real power." He said slightly pouting.

"Alright. Well I have to go now. See ya."

We walked back to the elevator. Now to the level four. I didn't have anyone in particular to see on level three. On level four I went to see Mr. 1, and now we were finally one our way to level six.

When we finally got down to the last hidden floor, I stepped out of the elevator first and somehow knew where I was going. When we reach his cell I had Magellan unlock the door and I walked inside. When I was in Magellan relocked the door. I sat down in front of him and tapped him with my foot to wake him up. He raised he has slightly and looked at me for a second before he realized who I was.

"Lena?" he gasped.

His voice was raspy.

I giggled.

"A lot of people have been saying the same thing today."

He stared at me.

"You disappeared from the island and never came back. The only logical explanation was that you were dead."

"So it seems."

I laughed sadly.

"You're an idiot."

He looked at me sadly in response.

"That's for future reference." I said and stood up.

"For present reference . . . " I trailed off and started repeatedly kicking him.

I went into DM, though you couldn't really see me.

"Why the hell didn't you listen to Whitebeard? He fucking told you to stay away from Blackbeard! Why the hell don't you listen bastard? Why would you do such a horrible thing to me? You know I can see the future." I screamed.

I stopped beating him and broke down, falling onto my knees. I returned to normal.

"How the hell do you think I felt when I saw that you'd get defeated? And I couldn't do anything about? You're such an asshole Ace."

I started hiccupping.

"And I've ~hic~ already seen the ~hic~ execution. I am going to ~hic~ have to see it come true now. But not just ~hic~ what happens to you ~hic~. Think how this is going to affect Luffy? I already ~hic~ know the pain you two ~hic~ are going to suffer, and I can't ~hic~ do anything. You're such an ~hic~ idiot Ace."

He could only walk me. He was too tired and too beaten to move. I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"I'll be back in a moment."

Magellan unlocked and relocked the door.

"Do you have a Den Den Mushi one you?" I asked either one of them.

Grandpa Garp rummaged in his pocket and pulled one out.

"I'm going around the corner to talk in private."

Magellan nodded and I left. I dialed Sengoku's number. He instantly picked up.

"Hello?" he answer.

I sniffled.

"Sengoku this is Lena. I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Would it be alright if a stayed here if Ace? I don't want to leave him here alone. I promise I won't do anything. I've seen the battle. Ace's death is inevitable."

He thought for a moment.

"Alright. Is there anything you'll need?"

"I only want Ace's hand's unchained from the wall. He is too weak to move and I can't stand the sight of him hanging up like that."

Again he paused in thought.

"On one condition, whenever you leave the cell he has to be rechained."

"Fine. Thank you and goodbye."

He hung up and I did the same.

I walked back to see Grandpa Garp standing up from a squatting position.

"Magellan, I just spoke with Sengoku and he said t was alright if I stay here with Ace and that it is alright for his hands to be unchained from the walls."

He simply nodded and unlocked the door once more. He went inside and unlocked the shackles on Ace's wrist. Without the support Ace fall to the ground. Magellan walked out and ushered for me to enter. Before I went in I gave Grandpa Garp a hug and said goodbye.

Magellan locked the door and looked at me.

"I'll be back down with a spare key so that you can get out."

I simply nodded and sat down beside Ace. Magellan and Grandpa Garp left when I put Ace's head on my lap. I started stroking his hair.

"Will you sing?" He whispered, barely audible.

"Of course." I said and smile sadly. I started my song. The other prisoners listened too.

_(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift)_

_"I remember tears streaming down you face,_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed you light_

_I remember you'd say "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_La la _

_La la _

_Just close your eyes _

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._


	11. Two Days

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I have been prohibited by my mother from typing fanfiction during the weeks, but since she caused me to not be able to post this during the weekend, i'm posting it now. I will post new chapters on Saturday if I'm lazy on Sunday, if I'm energetic Friday. Favorite. Follow. Review. Now for review replies:**

**Monkey D. Writer: She has not met Zeff yet, she has met Mihawk, Doflamingo, Hancock, Kuma, Crocodile, Moriah, Jinbei, Kuzan, and Sakazuki. It was at a Shichibukai meeting. She met Law on Doflamingo's ship, Blackbeard on Whitebeard's ship, Laboon she met at the red line. Lastly she knows the CP9 members. To make it interesting she hasn't met the others. **

**Thanks to:**

**Benii**

**Death's BlackOut**

** . **

**Monkey D. Writer**

**OhByTheAngel13**

**Rin101**

**Terrrie1234**

**Windchime55**

**Yami loves coco**

**ichigo1014**

**kesha379**

**theyuyu96**

**Ritz-Rocker3.5**

**All of you have been supporting my story. Thank you all. **

**Sorry for grammer mistakes. I rushed to post this before my mom saw. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

When I woke up Ace's head was still in my lap and there was something cold around my neck. I brought it up to my face and found a silver key attached to a thin silver chain.

I placed my head on Ace's face and lightly slapped the side of his face.

"Morning."

Ace groaned and slightly opened his eyes. I brushed my lips over his. His eyes shot open and he flinched. I pulled away from him and giggled. He put a fist to his mouth and his cheeks were tinted a light pink.

"Lena I thought I told you to stop waking me up like that." He said.

His voice was still raspy and weak.

"I'm going to go make us some food; before I go you have to put the wrist shackles back on."

I looked over to the dark shadow in the corner on the cell.

"Jimbei would you like something?"

Jimbei groaned trying to overcome his sleep.

"Rice."

His voice was as tired and raspy, if not more, that Ace's.

"Ok."

Ace lifted his head off my lap and sat back up against the wall. I placed the shackles onto his wrists and the little strength he'd regain was instantly drained. He slumped down against the wall, the shackles being the only thing keeping him upright.

I took the necklace off and unlocked the door. I walked out and locked it again. I looked into all the cells as I walked to the elevator. Everyone was asleep. Weird. I make my way to one of the cells that held on my favorite warlords.

"Oi Crocodile." I called into it.

The sleeping man stirred and mumbled "Shut up." I smirked.

"I can't believe it. _The_ Crocodile is showing weakness by sleeping in the presence of others."

He woke up and scowled at me.

"What the hell are you doing here Lena?"

I pouted.

"Is that anyway to greet someone you haven't seen for two years?"

He stood up and kicked some people out of the way to get closer to the cell door. They groaned as they hit the wall.

"Hello Lena. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

I brightened up and smiled at him.

"I came to spent time with my brother and everyone else."

He looked bored.

"And they let you do that?"

I pulled the key out of my pocket and dangled it in front of my face.

"Yep. I called Uncle Sengoku and he said it was alright, as long as I didn't release any prisoners."

He looked at the key.

"Give me that." He commanded.

I went into DM.

"As much as I care for you Crocodile, I will not let you give me orders."

I grabbed the collar of his prison jump suit and slammed his face into the bars.

"Fine fine. Please give me that key."

I released him and returned to normal.

"No. I promised Uncle Sengoku."

He sighed.

"What did you want? You had to have wanted something to come find me."

My smile returned and I outstretched my arms.

"Hug."

"Hell no." he said bluntly.

"There's a door in between us anyway. It's impossible."

"I have the key."

"You're not supposed to unlock it."

"Nope. I'm not supposed to _release_ you. As long as I don't take the Sea Stone shackles off its fine."

"No."

I ignored him and unlocked the door. When I was inside I locked it back and glomped Crocodile.

"Get the hell off me!" he yelled.

"Shishishishi." I squeezed his neck tighter.

"Will you please get off me?" he chocked out.

I kissed him on the cheek, and then let him go.

"Copy."

I froze as I let my brain record and store the updated information.

"Wow you've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you."

He "Hmph"ed.

"I have to go make Ace and Jimbei food, would you like anything?"

"No I don't need your help."

Pride will kill a man.

I unlocked, stepped out, and locked the door. I waved to Crocodile, and then continue on my way. It took more than ten minutes to reach the first floor, and another five to locate the kitchen. As soon as I made it there I started Jimbei's rice and, since I found out it was morning, I made Ace and I omelets, toast, and fresh orange juice.

I had to wait a while before the rice was done. when it was I put it in a bowl and on the tray that Ace's food already sat on.

**TIME SKIP. BACK INSIDE THE CELL**

I unlocked Ace, and he fell to the floor again. I sat him upright and handed him his food. he started to clumsily eat it. Before I helped him I place a hand on the cold stone wall.

"Two days."


	12. At Marineford, Donny Where's Your Head?

**A/N: Hey everyone it took me forever to decide with Battle at Marineford I'd use. I've written a crap load of them and it was hard to decide.**

**Monkey D. Writer: I change what I said, she hasn't met Doflamingo yet. There a really funny bit it near that involves her not knowing him, so that how I'll have it. She does know Mihawk, but he's never seen her fight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Slowly two days past. I made Ace food, took him to get clean, sung to him. I did all I could. When he was taken away, I stayed behind with Jimbei. I watched as Ace was half dragged out of the cell and down the hall.

As soon as Ace was gone from Impel Down, Luffy burst down onto the Sixth level. I smiled when he made his way to Ace's old cell.

"Hey Luffy."

I stared at me.

"Lena why are you here?"

I laughed.

"I was visiting Ace."

"Why is he?"

"They just left with him to go to Marineford."

Luffy scowled at me.

"Why did you let them take him?"

I frowned.

"The future is absolute. Ace is going to die."

Luffy's shoulders visible tensed.

"No he's not! I'm going to save him even if it kills me." He yelled.

"I know. I'll be going with you."

I stood up.

"I'll meet you on the ship."

I took of my necklace and locked the door. Luffy seemed shocked that I was in the cell, yet I had a key.

**AT THE BATTLEFIELD, LEANA STANDS IN THE SHADOWS OF THE WARSHIP **

Lena had been battling herself trying to decide if she should save Ace. She knew what she saw it the future, but she didn't want to see another one of her brothers die. She didn't want to see Luffy hurt, and she knew it would be her fault. Just like it was when Sabo died. It had hurt her so much when she had seen it, yet she didn't say anything, and she couldn't do anything either. She wasn't strong enough and she didn't want to die. She had always called herself a horrible person. She wanted to change the future.

Then it hit her. She had always thought that what she saw is what had to happen. Now she realized that the future was meant to be changed. Anything could change it, and she was about to prove that to herself. She already let Whitebeard died, and she wasn't going to let Ace. If she wanted to save him she would have only one chance.

Lena didn't have much time. She ran passed the Moby Dick. Ace was already free and was fending off Akainu. This was her only chance to save them both and she had to make it in time. Things where starting to happen as she had seen it. Ace was flaming while Akainu was talking to him. Lena was getting pissed at what he was saying. Her hair and eyes turned blood red and her skin lost all color. He'd said it, and Ace was shocked. The admiral move toward their brother. Ace jumped in front of Luffy, and Lena jumped in front of Ace and…..

All around them the marines and the pirate alike froze and stared watched what had just taken place. Strawhat Luffy had just freed Fire Fist Ace, and Fire Fist and marine admiral Akainu were fighting. Akainu had said something to Fire Fist and went after Strawhat. Fire Fist had jumped in front of Strawhat and just went Fire Fist was finally about to be executed…

Akainu stood over Ace.

"My power is far stronger than yours."

Luffy tried to run over to Ace, but he fell to his knees. Jimbei came up behind him to tell him he shouldn't fight anymore, but Luffy was distracted by Ace Vivre Card that had fallen out of his hat.

"_Hold on Ace", _Lena thought.

"_I'm almost there!"_

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, and Dragon the Revolutionary. I was amazed to hear that the sons of those two were step brothers. You two have bad blood in your veins. I don't care if the other pirates get away as long as I get you two. Watch what I do." Akainu said.

He began to walk towards Luffy. Ace stared in shock.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Akainu jumped over Ace.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted.

Luffy looked up to see Akainu flying at him. Suddenly, Ace was in front of him and his eyes widened.

"You will not hurt..." came a yell just as Akainu arm came down to punch through Ace.

"my BROTHERS!"

Before the admiral's magma arm could touch Ace, he was punched and sent flying.

Akainu fell right in front of the warlords who were staring at the one who had sent him flying. He started to get up, but before he could the girl was on top of him and repeatedly punching his face while shouting.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING MY FAMILY AGAIN OR I'LL RIB YOUR HEART OUT SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT, THEN CUT YOU TO PIECE AND THROW YOU INTO SHARK INFESTED WATER!"

When Akainu was unconscious and bleeding enough to satisfy her she got off him and ran over to her brothers.

"IDIOTS!" she screeched.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD TO TRY TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF?"She screamed and punched Ace in the head.

"AND YOU" she turned to Luffy.

"YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DAMN BATTLE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DESRECTED?"

She punched Luffy in the head. Now both Luffy and Ace had large lumps on their heads. She turned and stormed over to the two men who were standing by the now destroyed platform. She directed her attention to the older of the two.

"YOU'RE NOT TO BE EXCUSED EITHER! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE A MARINE OR IF YOU'RE A FREAKIN' YOUR FAMILY IS IN DANGER YOU SAVE THEM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She scolded and punched him in the head too.

"Ow. Lena that hurt~" Luffy whined.

Lena turned her head to the boy.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN YOU LITTLE SHIT! PAY ATTENTION IN BATTLE AND YOU WON'T GET HIT!"

"Why'd you hit me for sacrificing myself?" Ace complained.

Now she turned to him.

"BECAUSE YOU SHIT! DID YOU THINK WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO LUFFY IF YOU DIED RIGHT BEFORE HIS EYES, AND IF IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU? HE WOULD'VE HAD A MENTALLY BREAKDOWN!"

The men on the battlefield stared at the girl.

"Who are you?" one questioned.

When he asked this Lena had started walking back over to her brothers, and was already standing beside them. Her hair, skin, and eyes returned to their normal colors. She turned to face them.

"I'm this idiot's step sister", she punched Ace again, "and this idiots twin sister." She said punching Luffy.

"The idiot next to Uncle Sengoku is my grandfather, and Dragon is also my father. My name is Monkey D. Lena. Nice to meet ya."

"Lena!" whined Luffy and Ace.

They had been squatting down rubbing the bumps on their heads. Now they were tugging on her shorts.

"We're hungry."

Lena went into DM. She punched them again.

"SHUT UP YOU SHITS! I'M NOT YOUR DAMN COOK!" she shouted.

She took a deep breath, and reverted back.

"fufufufu. What an interesting little kitty. I want her." Said Doflamingo from across the battle field.

He threw string to grab her, but they never reached her. He tried again, but again they never reached her. Mihawk noticed, and his interest was piqued. Doflamingo just kept trying.

Lena was getting annoyed. She went back into DM.

"Oi, Donny. You're one of my favorite warlords, but if you don't stop I'm going to have to behead you. You're really pissing me off."

Now Doflamingo was confused. How could he be annoying her? His string weren't even reaching her, and there was no way she was cutting them. She didn't even have a sword.

"kitty why don't you-"

"I'm not a 'kitty' I'm a 'Queen'" Lena corrected him.

"Kitty, why don't you come over here? I like you." He had ignored her.

Hearing this Ace and Luffy stepped in front of Lena and growled at Doflamingo.

"It seems kitty has some guard dogs." Doflamingo taunted.

"Move." Was the only thing Lena said at her brother moved out of her way and headed toward him.

"Looks like kitty left the safety of her home." He continued.

The marines who were dumbstruck turned and charged at Lena.

"She's a spawn of the devil Dragon, kill-" The marine captain who was shouting never finished his order when he was put at the mercy of Lena's Conqueror's Haki along with ever marine who dared to charge at her.

Lena continued to walk toward Doflamingo, not bothering to step over the body of the unconscious marines, but stepping right on them.  
"Looks like kitty has some claws." Doflamingo continued his taunting.

_"What an idiot. He's digging his own grave." _Thought Mihawk.

Lena unsheathed two katana from her back.

"It seems kitty sharpened her claws." He said while shooting more strings at her.

Before they reached her she disappeared.

"Are we playing 'Hide and Seek', kitty?"

"No." she replied.

"We're playing 'Off with Your Head'".

Lena appeared behind the unaware warlord and crossed her arms, so that the mune(back) of the katana touched her forearms. Before he could turn around, she uncrossed her arms and his head rolled away while his body slumped to the ground. Lena walked over to the head that had rolled over near Mihawk, and pick it up by the hair. She brought it close to her face.

"I already told you I'm not a 'kitty' I'm a badass 'Queen'."

She threw the head back to the ground, put her swords back, and walked away.

Now Mihawk was truly interested in the girl.


	13. You People Need To Learn Your Place!

Everyone, excluding Sengoku who was frowning probably because now he had to find another new Shichibukai, was staring at me in shock. Mihawk chuckled. That's rare. I returned to normal.

"Don't get your pants in a bundle." I said to Sengoku.

I picked up the head again and placed it back together with its body. I had my hand around its neck to hold it in place when I kissed Donny's forehand.

"Copy."

I took a few seconds to process the information, and then gripped the neck a bit tighter.

"Revive."

The blood that had poured from both parts of his neck flowed backwards, back into his feathered body. The cut line around his neck sealed and color flowed back into his face. His eyes blinked open and I smiled innocently.

"How did dying feel?" I said sweetly.

He scowled. That's a new one. I let go of his neck and he lunged at me. Before he reached me I shot strings at him. I made him stand up straight and start doing the chicken dance. For a man who was in a hot pink feathered coat, pants that were obviously too short, and who was tall as crap to be doing this was quite humorous. The marines and pirates alike had a hard time stifling their laughter.

"Release me." Donny ordered. I went into DM and the muttered laughter stop instantly.

"Don't you dare order me around or I'll do something much worse than beheading you." I growled.

I could feel how his body tensed because of the new string I'd added.

"Apologize."

He smirked.

"Like I'd apologize to a bitch like you."

Flames shot out from my fingertips and slowly crept toward Donny. The smile on his face vanished. A sadistic grin crawled onto mine.

"Apologize." I repeated.

"Hell no."

The flames grew closer to him and the strings tightened. Donny visible flinched. Mihawk's eyes flickered from me to Donny.

"This is your last chance to apologize before I turn you into charcoal and cut off your penis."

Everyone gaped at me, excluding Mihawk and Hancock, who had a look on her face that said "you deserve it".

Donny hung his hand.

"I apologize." He whispered.

"For?"

"Giving you a order."

"And?"

"Calling you 'Kitty'."

"Because?"

"You're a badass 'Queen'."

I released him and giggled.

"Good boy."

I returned to normal. As I did I heard a vibration. When Mihawk was about to say something, I held up my hand to stop him. I watched as a bright yellow submarine rose up form under the water.

The trademark "D" family grin was plastered on my face. I ran across the plaza and just as the Heart Pirate captain stepped out I glomped him.

"Law!" I shrieked.

I let him go and he took a few steps away from me.

"Where's Bepo?" I asked happily.

He glared at me.

"Who are you?" he asked

I pouted. How could he not remember me?

"How could you not remember me?" I whined.

He continued to glare daggers at me. I sighed.

"If you don't remember that's alright. I'll introduce myself anew." I bowed.

"My name is Monkey D. Lena. Nice to meet ya."

"Why are you on my submarine?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to say hello."

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Leave. Now."

Wrong move Law. I went into DM and shot strings at him. I made him walk toward until he was inches away. I pulled him collar down, forcing him to bend down to stand eye level with me.

"Don't order me around. If you try that again will make you and Donny kiss. Apologize."

Law fought again the strings.

"Don't order **me** around." He growled.

I forced him to jump over the side of the ship and walk to the plaza. When we reached and I saw Donny, I shot strings and him too, and made him walk to us. When Donny and Law were a few feet apart, glaring at each other I might mention, mainly Law was glaring, Donny had a wide smile on his face, I glared at Law.

"Law as much as I love you, you need to learn your place. I will say this once more. Apologize."

"Hell no. I don't take orders. Especial from someone I don't even know."

Donny and Law's lips were inches no centimeter away before Bepo came running up to us.

"Lena!" he cried happily.

I released Donny and Law to glomp Bepo. I returned to normal first.

"Bepo! I'm happy to see that someone still remembers me."

He lifted me in the air and spun around. I giggled like a child. He set me down.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. I just saved Ace and Luffy, punished them and Grandpa Garp, beheaded Donny, brought him back to life, and I was just about to punish Law for giving me orders."

If this was even possible, Bepo paled. He trembled as he looked over to Law, who was frowning deeply and glaring daggers at a smiling Donny.

"C- captain, d-did you r-really give her an o-order?" Bepo stuttered and pointed at me.

I smirked. Law broke the stare down and examined his first mate, who was only afraid of his captain's rage.

"Bepo, Law doesn't remember me."

The most impossible thing happened, Bepo went paler and shook harder.

"H-how c-could y-you f-forget t-the n-nightm-mares?"

Law stared at Bepo. I pulled a syringe from my pocket and stuck it into Bepo's arm. Within seconds the bear passed out. Law glared at me.

"What did you do?" he growled.

I smiled innocently then pulled out the now empty syringe and tossed it to him. He caught it with ease.

"You're a doctor. Figure it out."

I looked around the plaza for Luffy and Ace. No doubt they were getting themselves into trouble. I hadn't noticed it, but the marine and pirates had started fighting again. Akainu was up again, bleeding heavily, and advancing on Ace. This time he wasn't sacrificing himself. He was protecting the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates.

I just like in the vision Akainu created a giant hole in Ace's chest that drew everyone's attention.

I hung my head. My hat shadowed my eyes. Tears rolled down my face.

"I told you didn't I . . . . " I whispered.

"NOT TO HURT MY FAMILY!" I shrieked.

At that moment everything stop and darkness take over my sight.

**A/N: From now on the author's notes will be down here. I have heard about SOPA. Have you? I can't really explain it, but it would be helpful if you could help support it. What I can say is that it stands for Stop Online Piracy Act. It basically get rid of anything copy right. that could affect fanfiction and this website could possible get shut down. I'm not saying that it will, but if SOPA is passed then there is a good possibility that will happen. Also fanart and song covers. It will be a felony and you will get arrest and taken to prison. Don't take my opinion. Please read a little about and then decide for yourself. Thanks, love ya'll. Favorite. Follow. Review. Peace.**


	14. Sorry

Hey everyone you all are probably going to hate me for this but im taking the rest of the month off. As you have already noticed i am behind on chapters. I have been trying be the beginning of 8th grade is hard, plus I have a 9th grade math class, I started art class, I can't type fanfic on the weekdays, now my mom doesn't want me typing on Sundays, and to top it all off I'm going to AWA at the end of the month and I have to spend my weekends earning money. So i will see you all again in October if not sooner. Please don't hate me. Peace.


	15. Why the Hell is She in This Story?

**Meant for: September 7****th**

**A/N: Yo people I'm back. This is how this is about to go down. I'm not going to make ya'll wait and update like I never missed any chapters. I'm going to take this week to catch up on all the chapter updates I missed for ALL my stories. Meaning throughout this week on random days, ya'll are going to hopefully get bombarded with chapters. For this story I have to write and type four more chapters, not including next week's, to get back on track. Wish me luck. Follow. Favorite. Review. Peace.**

**(P.s. I am starting yet another One Piece fanfic, but I won't post it until I have a few chapters done in advance. You learn with age.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Lena hung her head and her hair shadowed her eyes. Tears rolled down her light pink cheeks.

"I told you didn't I?" she whispered.

Her voice cracked from all the sadness, rage, and pain that the forcing its way into it. The Surgeon of Death tensed and instinctively took a few steps away from her. Lena's head shot up to face the sky.

"NOT TO HURT MY FAMILY!" she shrieked, releasing her feelings into the air.

Her body halted all movement. Her heart beat once more that flickered out like a candle. The blood left her skin, leaving it the purest snow white. The color in her hair receded from her roots to the ends and vanished. Her clothes did the same. Her lips turned midnight black. Her eyes were wide and completely red. She was blind with rage.

A light flashed from her body drawing everyone's attention. Her heart gave a one slow rhythmic beat. The ones thereafter were ten seconds from the last. Her head fell and hung as if she had not the strength to hold it up. Her some off her hair fell over her shoulders.

She lifted her arms and held her palms face-up and took and unbalanced step forward. Lightning shot from her hands and into the sky. Then it struck at random point around Lena. Another step and a blizzard spiraled around her. Step, her hair flew upward about her head, turned to flames. Step, sand added itself to the storm. Step, rain pounded down. Step, every logia power she copied seeped her body and struck at everything around her. When she was within a few feet of Akainu she took control of her power and stop they tantrum of rage.

In a flash she closed the space and took Akainu's throat in her hand, raising him of the ground. She glared at him with such fierceness Akainu was unable to suppress the sliver of fear that ran down his spine. Lena tightened her grip on his throat. He grasped at her hand, trying to free himself, but Lena was having none of that.

Suddenly a hand grasped Lena's. Lena tore her attention away from Akainu to glare at the new arrival. The white haired girl glared right back.

"Lena I know your angry, but you are not going to kill Akainu. I know you'd regret it later." The white haired girl said calmly.

Lena glared at her.

"Kaya remove your head from me. This insolent fool must pay for the crime he committed." Lena said equally as calm but her voice displayed all the venomous rage she was harboring.

Seeing that Lena would not release Akainu willingly, the now identified, Kaya was a large amount of force to kick Lena in the gut. It worked affectively and Lena released her grasp on Akainu's throat and was thrown backwards. Akainu fell to the ground in a limp heap. He'd passed out from lack of oxygen when the girls were focused on each other. Kaya did a quick examination of him with her eyes. His chest, ever so slightly, rose and fell. Meaning his life have been spared by mere inches.

While Kaya was distracted Lena had picked herself up and was gathering a large electric power in her hands. When it was strong enough to satisfy her she directed it at Kaya. It hit her directly, and Lena watched as her body twitched uncontrollable. Once the electric shock had worn off, Kaya's body lay limply of the ground.

A minute passed before she slowly pulled herself off the ground.

"That hurt Lena." She whined whilst shooting daggers with her eyes. Not seeing any emotion in Lena's eyes she sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight you but . . ." her voice trailed off.

She turned her head to the direction of the ocean .

"Jonas, my scythe." She shouted.

Second later a giant purple and black blade connected to a long silver pole came flying at Lena. She skillfully caught it and twirled it around a few times before slamming the bottom of the pole into the ground. She took a few second to take in all the looks she was getting for the pirates and marines who'd stopped their fights to watch hers. She glanced at the place where the warlords had been at the start of the war. No one was still over there so she turned her focus back to Lena.

Without wasting another moment she charged ad slung her blade at Lena's feet. Lena jumped, easily avoiding the half-assed blow.

Kaya's swung again, this time aiming for Lena's middle. Instead of dodging Lena moved toward Kaya and wretched the scythe from her hands. Exactly what Kaya thought she'd do.

Before Lena could back away with the scythe Kaya grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place. Then she leaned back as far as she could, and, with as much force as she could muster, slammed her forehead into Lena's.

This affectively knocked Lena out, and probably cracked her skull. Kaya suffered the same affects and they both fell to the ground with dizzy swirls where their eyes should have been.

Everyone stared at the two, probably insane, unconscious girls. A wide, amused grin spread across Doflamingo's face, Mihawk smirked with pride, and, despite what just happened to his grandchild, Garp burst into a fit of laughter.


End file.
